


Modesty Doesn't Become You

by Gingersnap87



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week 2016 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Teasing, insecure darcy, reassuring Loki, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnap87/pseuds/Gingersnap87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's suddenly feeling insecure about her appearance, so Loki takes it upon himself to remedy it. </p><p>Written for Darcy Lewis Smut Week, day 7: Modesty Sheet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modesty Doesn't Become You

**Author's Note:**

> here's a sort of [song](https://youtu.be/KFBbKZMo_NU) to got with this fic, and I feel it fits Darcy's character. It's been awhile since I've written smut so all of these one shots are sort of me reacquainting myself with that ^^'

As the diffused morning light of April 6th slowly poured into the bedroom Darcy Lewis shifted in an effort to cling to sleep just a little bit longer. It was her birthday after all, and she could do what she wanted.

A long lean form curled around her from behind, seeming keen on trapping her in a sleepy cocoon as well. Darcy couldn't argue with that, so with a lazy smile she turned in the strong arms of the god she shared her bed with and hid her face in his broad chest, their legs tangling under the sheets.

Loki kissed her forehead and let out a tired, but contented sigh, "Happy birthday, darling."

Unable to prevent herself from looking at his face, Darcy's eyes cracked open at the sound of his words.

Loki's expressions were most peaceful while sleeping or when he was just awakening after a particularly restful sleep (but totally the opposite when his sleep was fitful), and Darcy found that after fifteen years with the God of Mischief, she still liked to study him when his face soft and not sharpened by his usual surliness.

Though he was not truly Asgardian, Loki exuded the same level of perfection.

There was not one blemish on his skin, and thanks to his supernatural healing abilities, he retained no scars, even after centuries of battles. His lips were on the thin side, but they were soft and kissable, and with them he could pull off smirks that sent her lady parts instantaneously aflutter. And though his nose might be large on most anyone else, it gave his face a distinguished, aristocratic appearance.

His musculature was just right, not to beefy and not too thin, and he seemed to mold into her curves like the missing piece to her puzzle.

And his eyes. Never had she seen such a pair of eyes.

They were almost an incandescent cocktail of blue and gold, but most prevalently green, and expressive to the point that at times he didn't need to open his mouth to convey his feelings.

Even when Loki claimed to be having a bad hair day he looked like a slice of heaven, even as his very nature contained a good dash of hell.

Then reality hit her and suddenly her good mood was smashed to smithereens.

Darcy quickly disengaged herself from Loki and hopped out of bed, dragging the comforter with her to wrap her body as she came to stand before her vanity mirror.

There was a long silence then, "Darcy?"

She didn't answer him and went on studying her reflection.

After years of smiles and gut-busting laughter had began to form lines at corners of her lips. When she pinched her eyebrows, more lines formed on her forehead, and as she looked really hard at her hair, she noticed several strands of gray among the sea of chocolate.

None of these features were overly pronounced, but in a few years they would be.

Today was her thirty-fifth birthday after all.

And she'd only continue to get older.

Darcy tightened the blanket further around her as the sense of time started to tighten its noose.

She didn't hear when Loki moved behind her, only realized he was there when she saw his reflection in the mirror and felt the temperature of his body.

"Modesty doesn't become you," he said, tugging lightly at the blanket though not enough to dislodge it, "what's wrong?"

"I'm getting old…"

They'd had this talk many years ago when they first started seeing each other. Without Idunn's apple, she would continue to age at her human rate and die within another 60 years. And Odin was being very stingy with the apples, making things difficult even for Jane and Thor.

What hope was there that he would grant one to his more or less disgraced adopted son, to her?

Loki had promised her all those years ago that her age was not a concern of his, but she knew that when she reached her expiration date he'd still be in his prime.

It was easy for him to say when she was still youthful and brimming with life. What would he think of her when she was forty, fifty, and onwards?

Darcy couldn't imagine the beautifully timeless prince still loving her when she was an old woman in need of a nursing home.

"Why are you still with me?" she asked his reflection, "I'm turning hideous…and you're…still perfect."

Loki stepped closer and wrapped her blanket and all in his arms, "You know that's not true. You're ravishing, and I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfectly handsome, even as a popsicle," she argued.

"And I come a millennia's worth of emotional baggage, Darcy. You put up with it better than anyone I know," he exposed the column of her neck and planted a firm kiss against her pulse, "Physical attraction is important, but not so much as the attraction of two compatible natures coming together, willing to make sacrifices to remain together. That sort of union is unbreakable."

Darcy bit her lip and arched slightly into him as his kisses became more insistent.

"I gave you my word that whether or not I could present you with a golden apple, that I would remain by your side. On Asgard, a person's word is law and you can never, ever go back on it," he nibbled her ear, "I love you, Darcy."

Her breath still trapped itself in her throat no matter how many times he told her that, no matter how many years passed.

"I love your nature."

Loki's lips then trailed hotly to her shoulder as his hands slowly pulled the blanket open, exposing her naked body to the mirror and his hungry gaze.

"I love your exquisitely puckish face," he pulled her into a kiss, his teeth catching her full lower lip with his teeth.

With a moan Darcy felt her thoughts rapidly fleeing elsewhere. She parted her lips for him and his skillful tongue slipped inside.

Large hands with long, elegant fingers trailed over every curve, savoring each soft swell and every flaw.

"I love every fiery emotion you express."

Finally his hand came to a rest, cupping her mound then teasing her folds with his fingers. Darcy let out a breathy exhale.  
  
Loki's voice lowered an octave, "Are you going to deny me my worship of the person I love so much?"

"N-No…" she said shakily, grinding herself against his calloused digits.

"Good," he purred.

Removing the blanket from her shoulders, Loki moved to stand in front of her and dropped more kisses onto her lips. He gently edged her backwards until her legs connected with their bed, then he gently laid her onto the mattress.

Darcy let out soft sound of anticipation as the god parted her legs, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses up one of them. His lips lingered at her ankles, knees, and inner thighs, bringing her arousal to a feverish pitch.

When she thought he would finally give her what her body craved, he skipped over her dripping sex and teased her other navel before wandering to her other leg.

She wanted to pull at her hair and cry out her annoyance, but years of frustrating foreplay with Loki had tempered her into appreciating the wait, so instead she gripped the bed sheets and bit her lip.

Upon reaching the bottom of her opposite ankle, Loki slowly paved a wet road back up her leg with his tongue. His teeth sunk shallowly into the skin of her inner thigh that elicited hint of a gasp, then he parted her lips and gave her a long, firm lick, once, twice, three times.

Darcy lost count after the fifth stroke and nearly lost all control when he laved her clit in circular motions before drawing it into his mouth. Her hips bucked wildly, seeking release.

A warning growl reverberated through her body from below as Loki pinned her hips down to the bed and continued at working her over at his pace. She let out a whine but endured on.

All the worries that Darcy had filling her head earlier about her creeping age were seeping out of her with every pleasured moment that passed, leaving her feeling nothing but the earth-shattering sensation and love for the alien man doing everything in his power to make her feel sexy and needed.

The sensuous blend of touch and emotions were steadily bringing her to the brink of an amazing orgasm.

To her disappointment Loki released her clit and removed the talented fingers he had added along the way before the wave of release could wash over her.

"Ugh!" she huffed, "What are you doing?"

Loki reclined at the head of the bed and pulled her tense form over so that she straddled his powerful thighs. He lifted a brow.

"I wish for my lady to ride me so that I may get a better look at her splendor."

She really couldn't argue with him there, especially when he went all Shakespeare in the bedroom.

In retaliation for him leaving her hot and bothered she teased the tip of his cock with her wet folds, holding him down when his hips surged upward, and only after a good while of this did she sheath him inside her.

They both groaned in satisfaction and the look of want and desire on Loki's face as she bounced above him turned out to be the best confidence booster ever.

"Happy birthday to me," she gasped, an unabashed smile crossing her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really think of how Darcy would normally act modest about her body in an established relationship until I thought of aging her and having her realize the affects of her age in comparison to Loki, and begin to wonder if Loki would begin to care about it. Much like in [Room For Second Chances](), Loki's love for Darcy is more than skin deep. Anyway hope you enjoyed this! Feedback is encouraged.


End file.
